La Gesta de Ryuga
by ELYKA TATEGAMI
Summary: Una antigua leyenda llego a los oídos de un gauta que se convirtió en el héroe de los daneses.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: Ahora si después de tantas vueltas yo...*es interrumpida***

**Ryuga: ¿Ahora si lo harás bien?**

**Yo: Si señor...**

**Ryuga: Eso espero.**

**Yo: Si señor...*mirando el piso***

**LA GESTA DE RYUGA.**

Ryo Hagane, Rey de Dinamarca, desayunaba en silencio cuando vio llegar a su heraldo con expresión sombría.

-Malas noticias, señor-dijo el heraldo de cabellos morados**(ese es hyoma)**-. Uno de tus guerreros dejó el palacio anoche. Hemos buscado en todas partes. Nadie sabe qué pasó.

Era una mala noticia, en verdad, pero también una extraña sorpresa para el rey, pues sus hombres vivían allí con fama y riquezas, y nada les faltaba. Jamás había sucedido algo así. Además no era época de viajes: la nieve y el viento, por las noches, calaban los huesos y helaba el corazón.

Y sin embargo, tres días más tarde, volvió a ocurrir lo mismo. Ahora eran cinco los guerreros desaparecidos.

-Esta vez hallamos manchas de sangre en el piso del Herot-informó el heraldo-. Pero no hay testigos .

El Herot era la sala más grande, rica y hermosa del palacio. Su fama excedía las tierras danesas. Ryo la había hecho construir para celebrar los triunfos de su ejército. El techo era dorado, y en los muros colgaban magníficos tapices. Al caer el sol, el Rey y sus hombres se reunían allí para beber, cantar y bailar. Muchos dormían ahí mismo, tendidos en el suelo sobre mantas y gruesas pieles.

Ryo ordenó que revisaran cada rincón del palacio y cada cueva del bosque que lo rodeaba.

Los hombres se dividieron en grupos y cumplieron la orden con minuciosidad. La búsqueda duró una semana entera. Pero no encontraron nada.

Entonces Caliva, la Reina, le recordó a Ryo una antigua leyenda de la zona, a la que nunca habían prestado mucha atención.

La gente del pueblo hablaba de un monstruo cruel, de aspecto semihumano, pero mucho más grande y más fuete que un hombre normal. Decían que la bestia tenía un oído prodigioso, capaz de escuchar a metros de distancia. Decían que era descendiente de Caín**(1)**, que despreciaba a los humanos y que se retorcía de odio en su caverna cuando los oía tocar el arpa, cantar y celebrar a Dios. Decían que habitaba en la zona de los pantanos, allende**(2)** el bosque.

-Lo llaman Grendel-recordó la Reina.

Esa noche, tras un banquete en el Herot, el Rey se retiró temprano a su alcoba. Sus hombres continuaron el festín y luego trancaron las puertas, alimentaron el fuego con grandes leños y se echaron a descansar sobre sus mantas.

Tres guerreros montaron guardia fuera, pero la gruesa nevada impedía ver a la distancia. Era imposible distinguir a Grendel, que se había arrastrado hacia allí como las noches anteriores y observaba el palacio con rencor, oculto entre árboles. La música y el canto que tanto lo atormentaban había cesado, pero su furioso apetito estaba abierto.

Cuando los gritos de los guardias despertaron a los hombres que dormían en el Herot, ya era tarde.

Grendel abrió de un golpe las puertas del salón y una ráfaga helada apagó el fuego que ardía en el Hogar. Todo quedó a oscuras. Algunos guerreros intentaron huir, otros se agazaparon en la penumbra, otros quisieron luchar contra la bestia. Grendel tomó a uno de ellos, lo partió como una rama y se lo comió. A otro lo aplastó contra el suelo y lo clavó con su propia lanza. Luego atrapó a cuatro más entre sus garras, dio media vuelta y escapó hacia el bosque a grandes zancadas.

Al día siguiente, en la puerta del Herot, el rey Ryo confirmó con pavor que la vieja leyenda era real.

Esa noche ordenó redoblar la guardia en el salón. Pero el ogro volvió a atacar y matar, y no hubo manera y ya ningún otro alimento lo colmaba.

La tragedia se repitió una y otra vez.

Entonces se decidió que el Herot fuera usado únicamente durante el día y se clausurara por las noches.

Doce años duró el asedio**(3)**de Grendel, y su historia de muerte y terror viajó de boca en boca, atravesó las fronteras y se difundió por tierras extranjeras.

**Yo: Bueno esper...*es interrumpida***

**Ryuga: ¿Y yo?**

**Yo: ¿Y tu qué?**

**Ryuga: ¿Cómo que, que? ¿Cuándo salgo?**

**Yo: Hay...más tarde...**

**Ryuga: -...-**

**Yo: Espero les guste!.**

**(1):Según el Génesis, Caín es el mayor de los hijos de Adán y de Eva, castigado por dios por haber matado a su hermano Abel.**

**(2): Allende, se designa lo que está "más allá de".**

**(3): Asediar es cercar un sitio fortificado para impedir que salgan quienes están en él o que reciban socorro de fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo: Esta es la conti!**

**Ryuga: Milagro.**

**Yo: Con migo la arrogancia y el sarcasmo, no.**

**Ryuga: Que miedo ¿Qué me harás?**

**Yo: No me provoques. Bien disfrútenlo!.**

**LA GESTA DE RYUGA.**

**CAPITULO 2°.**

Bajo la blanca luz del mediodía, una espléndida nave guerrera se abría paso entre las olas, hacia la costa danesa.

Apostado en lo alto de un risco, atento a las posibles invasiones enemigas, un vigía la vio llegar.

La nave atrancó y sus tripulantes saltaron a tierra. No eran más de quince, pero estaban bien armados.

El vigía tomó su lanza y cabalgó hacia lo orilla. Sin descender del caballo, le habló al qué parecía se su líder de la tropa: un joven importante, de ojos dorados como el sol y cabellos blancos como la nieve.

-¡Navegantes! Díganme quiénes son y por qué han cruzado los mares para venir hasta aquí.

-Somos gautas, fieles servidores del rey Doji.-respondió el joven peliblanco-Mi nombre es Ryuga. Venimos de lejos para ver a tu Rey, con una importante misión.

-¿Y cuál es esa alta misión, Ryuga, si es que puedes revelarla?-preguntó el vigía peliplata.

-Oímos que tu pueblo es acosado por un enemigo que se oculta en la noche-explicó el guerrero-. Vengo a ofrecer mi ayuda para matar al monstruo.

El peliplata se asombró de que la historia de Grendel hubiera viajado tan lejos y a través de las aguas.

-Síganme-dijo.

Entre daneses y gautas siempre había existido un vínculo fraterno. El rey Ryo había sido amigo del padre de Ryuga, Ekto, y recordaba haber conocido a Ryuga de pequeño. Según la gente del mar, ahora el joven era un guerrero invencible y poseía la fuerza de treinta hombres.

-Denles la bienvenida y háganlos pasar-ordenó el rey cuando le comunicaron la presencia de los gautas y del nombre de su líder.

Los recién llegados dejaron sus armas en la entrada, como era costumbre, e ingresaron al Herot. Ryuga fue el primero en saludar e inclinarse con respeto ante el trono de Ryo. Luego, admirando el Herot, dijo:

-Tu sala, señor, es más hermosa de lo que imaginaba. Con razón la gente del mar habla de ella. Pero también dicen que al anochecer queda vacía y abandonada. Oímos de tu lucha con Grendel. Mi rey Doji y el consejo de sabios gautas nos encomendó viajar hasta aquí para ayudarte a enfrentar a ese demonio.

-Me alegra y honran tus palabras, Ryuga, y la amistad de Doji, tu rey-dijo Ryo-. Pero debes saber que varia noches, mis hombres más valientes juraron permanecer en el salón y vencer a Grendel. Y al día siguiente, las paredes amanecían teñidas de sangre, y mi ejército, diezmado**(1)**.

Entonces intervino Artuz, un fiel de Ryo y también un hombre envidioso, incapaz de admitir que un extranjero recién llegado fuera más valiente que él.

-Ryuga-dijo-, ¿no eres tú, según dicen, el que compitió en las aguas con Kyoya? ¿No cruzaron ambos el mar, a nado?

-Sí-dijo Ryuga, sorprendido por la pregunta-. Así fue.

-¿Cuántos días duró la competencia?-continuó Artuz, que había concitado la atención de los presentes.

-Siete días-respondió Ryuga.

-Y Kyoya te venció. Me gustaría saber cómo esperas matar a Grendel, si ni siquiera ganaste una competencia de nado**(yo: auch, mato ahí- ryuga: cómo te gusta humillarme cierto- yo:un poquis).**

Artuz guardó silencio, satisfecho al notar que los presentes comenzaban ahora a dudar de Ryuga.

-Amigo-contestó con astucia y serenidad el gauta-, desconozco el motivo de tus palabras. Es cierto que Kyoya y yo nos jugamos la vida entre las olas. Nadamos cinco días codo a codo, sin descanso, hasta que se desató una terrible tempestad. Entonces una bestia marina me arrastró hasta las heladas profundidades. El combate fue muy duro, pero triunfó mi cuchillo. A ese monstruo lo siguió otro, del que también me libré. Al amanecer, las aguas se calmaron, brilló el sol y pude divisar las rocas de las costas, pero Kyoya se había adelantado y llegó antes. Eso fue lo que ocurrió.

Ahora, el auditorio no sabía a quién creer.

-A demás amigo, mío-agregó Ryuga-, ¿por qué tú, que eres tan valiente, nunca enfrentaste a Grendel?

Artuz no respondió. Volvió a su asiento y guardó silencio, aceptando por el momento la derrota.

-Pronto sabrás si nuestra fuerza y coraje son suficientes-prosiguió el gauta-. Y mañana por la noche, todos podrán volver a usar este salón, que para eso fue consebido.

Zanjado**(2)** el tema, se celebró un banquete para honrar a los bravos guerreros extranjeros.

En los ojos del rey Ryo, velados por la tristeza, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, brillo una luz de esperanza.

Antes de retirarse, le dijo al líder gauta:

-Si amaneces con vida, Ryuga, tendrás por siempre cualquier cosa que necesites.

**Ginga: Estoy emocionado por ver que maten a ryuga.**

**Ryuga: ¿Elyka déjame escribir una parte del próximo capitulo?**

**Yo:Claro, solo no hagas travesuras.**

**Ryuga: OK *sonrisa maligna*.**

**(1): Un ejército diezmado tiene la mayoría de sus soldados muertos.**

**(2): Zanjar un tema es resolver de modo expeditivo un conflicto o asunto.**

**Espero les haya gustado. ADIÓS!.**


	3. La lucha con Grendel

**Ryuga: Bueno. Yo iba a escribir una parte del capitulo de hoy. Pero Elyka no esta asique lo escribiré todo.**

**Tsubasa: Sí se preguntan donde esta, ella esta en el hospital. Tuvieron que operar a su papá de urgencia.**

**Kyoya: Si, asique estaremos nosotros a cargo de esto ¿Alguien sabe como es esto?**

**Ryuga: Yo si, déjenmelo a mí.**

**Todos: Ok.**

**Ryuga: Ah, Ginga, el capitulo cinco tengo mi venganza para ti.**

**Ginga: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!**

**Ryuga: Porque dijiste que estabas ansioso porque me maten.**

**Reiji: Comencemos.**

**LA GESTA DE RYUGA.**

**CAPITULO 3°.**

**LA LUCHA CON GRENDEL.**

El sol bajó y las sombras ganaron los caminos. Una niebla densa y helada envolvió el palacio. Sólo los gautas permanecieron en el Herot, a la luz del hogar.

Ryuga, enterado de que el monstruo atacaba sin armas, pidió que lo ayudaran a quitarse la cota de malla y el yelmo y la espada. Quería enfrentar a Grendel sin ventajas, de igual a igual.

El ejemplar valor de su líder infundió confianza al resto de los hombres y todos se acostaron a descansar, inquietos, en espera de la bestia. Muchos pensaban en su patria y en sus seres queridos.

Grendel, mientras tanto, surgía del pantano, cruzaba los grises acantilados azotados por el viento y se internaba en el bosque, envuelto en brumas, con dirección a la morada que ya conocía bien.

Era pasada la media noche cuando llegó a las puertas del Herot. Sin ningún esfuerzo, con un solo golpe, quebró los grandes cerrojos de la entrada y avanzó.

Los gautas despertaron al instante, corrieron a buscar sus armas y se agruparon para enfrentar a la criatura. Formaban un bloque compacto, protegidos por sus escudos y con sus lanzas que apuntaban hacia arriba, como un gran animal con púas.

Al verlos, Grendel esbozó una mueca macabra y satisfecha. Hacía mucho que no probaba carne humana y esa noche tendría la oportunidad de comer hasta hartarse.

Enseguida, sin ninguna dificultad, atrapó a un guerrero, le quebró los huesos y se lo llevó a la boca. sus ojos se encendieron de placer al masticar, y la sangre le chorreó por el mentón.

Los gautas, estremecidos por el espanto, se dispersaron por el salón.

Sólo Ryuga había permanecido inmóvil, recostado sobre un largo banco de madera; en apariencia, dormido, pero muy alerta.

Cuando Grendel lo vio, se inclinó sobre él con curiosidad y estiró un brazo para tocarlo. El guerrero esperaba ese momento: en un segundo, se incorporó y se aferró con toda el alma a la inmunda garra de la bestia.

Sorprendido, Grendel intentó sacudírselo, como si fuera un insecto molesto. Pero Ryuga tenía una fuerza extraordinaria**(tsubasa: hay si tú como no- ryuga: no interrumpas. Me cortas la inspiración)**. Buscaba romper los tendones del monstruo, quebrar sus huesos, desgarrar su piel.

Lucharon. Bancos y mesas volaron en pedazos. El gigante rugía, las paredes y las columnas vibraban, y Ryuga seguía aferrado a la gruesa e inmunda zarpa de la bestia. Los guerreros intentaban ayudar a su líder y atacaban a Grendel con lanzas y espadas. Pero este echizaba las armas. Ni el hierro más filosos podía lastimarlo.

El forcejeo entre el guerrero y la bestia continuó, hasta que un horrible y ensordecedor aullido escapó del Herot. El grito de dolor se oyó en el mar, en las montañas y en todas las casas de la comarca.

Ryuga le había arrancado el brazo a Grendel. Había herido de muerte a la bestia. Había triunfado.

Manco y sangrante, Grendel lanzó una mirada feroz a su enemigo y luego huyó malherido hacia el bosque, en dirección a su guarida. No le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

Ryuga, agotado, bañado en sangre y sudor, sostenía en alto el brazo del monstruo, mientras sus compañeros lo miraban incrédulos.

El líder de los gautas trepó el techo dorado del Herot y colgó la infame garra de Grendel justo en la entrada del salón.

-Así, el pueblo podrá verla y no tendrá dudas de quién ha triunfado eta vez-anunció.

**Ryuga: Espero que les guste, fue algo difícil. Si tienen dudas me lo dicen, no se queden con la duda me entendieron. Adiós.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo: Hace mucho que no vengo por aquí. Creo que le salieron telas de araña a esta historia.**

**Ryuga: Maldición quería seguir escribiendo.**

**Yo: No me entere de que quieres vengarte de Ginga y te portas mal.**

**Ryuga: Demonios.**

**COMENCEMOS!**

**LA GESTA DE RYUGA.**

**CAPITULO 4º**

Todos los daneses habían escuchado los gritos por la noche, pero recién con los primeros rayos del sol se atrevieron a salir de su casa.

Reunida en la puerta del Herot, una multitud cada vez más numerosa observaba la sombría garra colgada del techo. Los daneses celebraban la muerte de Grendel, se contaban unos a otros lo sucedido y se admiraban de la fuerza del gauta. El nombre de Ryuga estaba en boca de todos.

Cuando el Rey y la Reina llegaron al salón y se encontraron con lo ocurrido, Ryo mandó a llamar al guerrero.

-Hasta ayer, pensaba que la maldición no tendría fin-le dijo-. La sangre de mis hombres manchaba estas paredes y desgarraba mi corazón y el de mi pueblo. Pero hoy, querido Ryuga, te entrego mi afecto y te tengo por hijo. Respeta y conserva este vínculo, y nunca te faltarán riquezas. Nosotros te guardaremos siempre en la memoria, y nombre perdurará tanto como en el mundo.

-Gracias, señor-respondió el gauta-. Me hubiera gustado retener a Grendel y tomar aquí su infame vida. Pero, a esta altura, igual debe estar muerto.

A continuación, el Rey ordenó la limpieza y restauración del Herot para celebrar la hazaña de Ryuga.

Se arreglaron los bancos y las mesar, se fregaron los pisos y en los muros se colgaron grandes tapices que iluminaban escenas gloriosas de la historia danesa.

Al atardecer, el salón volvió a lucir tan bello como el primer día, y después tubo lugar la ceremonia.

El Rey entregó a Ryuga un estandarte dorado, una hermosa espada y ocho caballos, todos excelentes y de distintos colores. Uno de ellos llevaba una montura adornada con joyas, que había pertenecido al mismo Rey Ryo.

La Reina también dedicó a Ryuga palabras de agradecimiento, de amistad y de alabanzas a su coraje, y luego le entregó dos brazaletes, un anillo y un collar de incomparable belleza.

Los demás guerreros gautas también fueron obsequiados con numerosos anillos y piedras de oro.

Luego trajeron el vino, sonó el arpa y comenzó la fiesta. Un poeta cantó la heroica saga de Kartus, una historia de amor, honor, guerra y muerte que los daneses se complacían en escuchar.

Mientras esto ocurría, Artuz, el envidioso vasallo de Ryo, permanecía aparte y lleno de odio. Recordaba algo que nadie mencionaba y que él no pensaba decir. Según la leyenda, había dos monstruos que acechaban en las sombras. Y Ryuga sólo los había librado de uno...

Al llegar la noche, ya culminando el festín, Ryo y la Reina se retiraron a su alcoba y asignaron a Ryuga un dormitorio especial, grande y confortable.

El resto de los guerreros permaneció en el Herot. Con mantas y pieles prepararon sus lechos sobre los bancos y en el suelo. Habían comido y bebido en abundancia, y no tardaron en dormirse profundamente.

Algunas horas más tarde, cuando la noche era un poso de quietud y silencio, una figura diabólica llegó a las puertas del salón.

Su aspecto gris, atroz, contrastaba contrastaba con la dorada belleza lugar. Era la madre de Grendel, una ogresa tan llena de rencor como su vástago.

Con sigilo, la bestia abrió las puertas y entró al Herot. Había venido a vengar la muerte de su hijo.

**Espero les guste.**

**ADIÓS.**


	5. Una venganza y llanto

**Tsubasa: ¿A quién le toca?**

**Yo: Léelo. Es lamentable...**

**Kyoya: ¿Por qué?**

**Ryuga: Muere alguien hoy, por eso.**

**COMENCEMOS...**

**LA GESTA DE RYUGA.**

**CAPITULO 5º**

**UNA VENGANZA Y LLANTO.**

Al amanecer, los hombres abrieron los ojos y se llenaron de espanto.

El techo del Herot, donde había estado colgada la garra de Grendel, ahora había un cadáver humano, decapitado y sanguinolento. Era Zeo, uno de los varones más queridos por el Rey Ryo.

El Rey lloró con amargura al enterarse, y luego convocó a Ryuga.

-Ayer pensé que nuestros males habían terminado para siempre-dijo el Rey-. Estaba equivocado. La leyenda dice que los monstruos que habitan los pantanos son dos: madre e hijo. Tú mataste a Grandel, el hijo. Pero anoche, su maldita madre tomó la vida de Zeo, mi mejor guerrero, amigo, hijo del alma y consejero.

-Ryo-respondió Ryuga-, te doy mi palabra: la muerte de Zeo será vengada. Seguiré las huellas de la bestia y, donde sea que se esconda, la hallaré.

-Iré contigo, Ryuga-dijo el Rey-. Te enseñaré el siniestro lugar donde habita, más allá de las ciénagas y los campos helados. Allí hay un lago de pesadillas. Sus aguas se encrespan hasta el cielo los días de tormenta y por las noches despiden lenguas de fuego. Nadie sabe qué se oculta en esas profundidades. Hasta el ciervo que huye de los perros por el bosque prefiere ser devorado en la orilla que sumergirse en esas aguas. Cuando estemos allí, tú decidirás si te atreves a bajar.

Tras estas palabras, Ryuga y el Rey aprontaron a sus hombres para la expedición y partieron.

Durante horas siguieron las huellas de la ogresa. Atravesaron campos nevados y estrechos, y peligrosos desfiladeros. Llegaron a un bosque sombrío y se internaron allí por un sendero fangoso, hasta que éste terminó de formar abrupta, y con él las huellas de la bestia. Había llegado al borde de un precipicio. Abajo, los árboles se inclinaban sobre un lago revuelto y sangriento. En sus aguas nadaban serpientes gigantes, y había criaturas extrañas sobre las rocas de la orilla.

Los guerreros contemplaron el funesto paisaje en silencio. Después tomaron sus armas e iniciaron el descenso con cautela, haciendo sonar el cuerno de guerra. El penetrante sonido inquietó a las grandes bestias de la orilla, que se escabulleron rápidamente entre árboles y piedras.

Ryuga tomó un arco y alcanzo una aguda flecha el corazón de un enorme reptil. La alimaña se retorció y cayó muerta, y algunos guerreros se acercaron a observarla, pues jamás habían visto un ser semejante. Entonces se toparon con otro horrible descubrimiento: un poco más allá, sobre el barro, yacía la cabeza de un joven. Tenía los ojos abiertos en una mueca atroz. Era Zeo.

El príncipe de los gautas**(Ryuga) **ordenó de inmediato que lo ayudaran a vestir su armadura. Estaba decidido a entrar en el agua.

Mientras le colocaban el yelmo y la cota de malla, para protegerlo de las guarras y colmillos de los monstruos, se le acercó Artuz, que había acompañado la expedición.

-Toma mi espada, la Hrunting-le dijo tendiéndole el arma, convencido de que el gauta jamás lograría volver con ella estarás a salvo.

Ryuga no respondió y continuó preparándose.

-Vamos, no sea arrogante. Acéptala a modo de disculpas por mis palabras de ayer-insistió Artuz, hipócrita-. Nunca me falló, en ninguna de mis batallas. Su hoja ha sido endurecida con la sangre de muchas guerreras. **(las mujeres también eran como los hombres)**

Al fin, Ryuga aceptó en silencio la espada**(recuerden de ahora en adelante: la espada es importante no lo olviden pasará algo) **y, dirigiéndose al Rey, se despidió con estas palabras:

-Ryo, descendiente de Ginga**(1)** ,gran soberano: si esta vez la suerte no me acompaña y pierdo la vida, tú protege a mis hombres. Ya Doji, Rey de los gautas, envíale los regalos que me diste. Así sabrá que fuiste generoso conmigo. Ahora parto en busca de la ograsa, por el honor y por la muerte.

Tras estas palabras, y sin esperar respuesta, Ryuga se zambulló en las aguas turbulentas, y los demás lo perdieron de vista...

**(1): Ya sabemos que en la serie: Beyblade metal fusión y demás Ryo es el padre del peli rojo de Ginga. Pero aquí todo se bale asique ahora es al revés.**

**ADIÓS.**


	6. Chapter 6

**LA GEASTA DE RYUGA.**

**CAPITULO 6º**

Apenas se sumergió, las serpientes marinas atacaron al gauta.

Ryuga estaba bien protegido, y las mordidas no llegaban a hacerle daño, pero el combate le impedía nadar más hondo y avanzar. Hundía su espada aquí y allá, y nubes de sangre brotaban de los cuerpos escamosos y se diluían en las aguas. Entonces, nuevas alimañas lo rodeaban.

El gauta combatió sin descanso, hasta que consiguió librarse de aquellas guardianas de las profundidades y continuar.

Nadó mucho tiempo, más y más hondo. A medida que avanzaba, las aguas se tornaban cada vez más frías y turbias. Ryuga apenas lograba distinguir lo que tenía delante y se preguntaba dónde acabaría ese lago que parecía no tener fin.

Mientras tanto, la madre de Grendel advirtió los ruidos de lucha en la superficie y también la extraña presencia del hombre que se acercaba, había salido de su madriguera a buscarlo.

Nadó hacia él en silencio, hasta divisarlo. Aunque Ryuga no podía verla, ella sí podía verlo a él, pues estaba acostumbrada a la falta de luz de aquellas profundidades.

La madre de Grendel dio un largo rodeo y atrapó al guerrero por detrás.

Ryuga, tomado por sorpresa, se sacudió con furia.

Pero la bestia lo tenía aferrado por la espada, y, además, nuevas alimañas se acercaban, y trataban de hundir sus colmillos en el cuerpo del guerrero.

La fuerza abandonaba a Ryuga, y la ogresa logró arrastrarlo hacia su lejana cueva.

Cuando el gauta se recuperó, vio que yacía en el suelo en el suelo de una gruta lúgubre y mohosa, a resguardo de las olas. La pared estaba iluminada por la brillante hoguera y un olor nauseabundo impregnaba el aire.

La madre de Grendel observó a Ryuga con cautelosa y feroz curiosidad. Jamás un hombre se había atrevido a sumergirse en el lago.

El guerrero estaba exhausto, pero aprovechó ese respiro para reunir fuerzas. Se puso de pie y desenvainó la espada que Artuz le había entregado. Antes de que su energía pudiera reaccionar, la atacó con fuerza.

Pero el hierro de la supuesta invencible espada se deshizo al entrar en contacto con la piel de la bestia, sin causarle ningún daño. Entonces Ryuga arrojó la empuñadura al suelo y se dispuso a luchar con sus manos, tal como había luchado contra Grendel.

Se lanzó hacia la ogresa, la derribó y rodearon por el suelo. Pero ella quedó encima de Ryuga y lo apretó con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Luego tomó un cuchillo y lo descargó con fuerza sobre el pecho del gauta, dispuesta a vengar la muerte de su hijo. Una vez más, la cota anillada protegió la vida del guerrero e impidió que la hoja de la daga llegara a su corazón.

Ryuga logró entonces apartarse de la bestia y volver a ponerse en pie. Con ansiedad buscó entre los muros algo que le sirva de arma. Descubrió un hierro enorme, grueso y afilado. Era una espada, la más grande y potente que hubiera visto nunca, pues había sido forjada por gigantes. Para manejarla hacía falta la fuerza de muchos hombres. Y Ryuga la tenía.

Levantó la espada y se puso en guardia, con los ojos fijos en los ojos monstruosos de la bestia. Esta vez debía acertar o no volvería a ver la luz del sol.

...

Mientras tanto, Ryo y sus guerreros observaban el lago en tenso silencio. Las aguas seguían hirviendo, revueltas en vapor y sangre, pero no había señales de Ryuga por ningún lado.

Los sabios ancianos temían por lo peor. Muchos pensaban que la madre de Grendel había triunfado sobre el bravo guerrero.

-¿Cómo saber, si quiera, si la ha encontrado?-dijo Artuz.

Y señalando las serpientes que se revolvían en el lago, agregó:

-Seguramente, fue devorado antes por alguna de esas bestias.

Nadie contestó. Pero lo cierto era que habían transcurrido nueve horas desde que Ryuga se había sumergido.

-Ni siquiera el más fuerte de los hombres puede soportar tanto tiempo bajo del agua-dijo el envidioso guerrero, que desconocía la existencia de la cueva-. Creo que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

Los guerreros gautas miraron con furia al danés. No les faltaban ganas de arrojarlo a las aguas y convertirlo en alimento de las bestias.

Un poco más tarde, con pesar el rey Ryo ordenó el retorno de sus tropas al palacio.

-Nosotros nos quedamos aquí-anunciaron los guerrero gautas fieles a Ryuga, que aún tenían esperanzas de volver a ver con vida a su líder.

**Espero que les guste este capi.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente, adiós.**

**:D**


	7. ¿La última batalla?

**LA GESTA DE RYUGA.**

**CAPITULO 7°**

En la gruta bajo el lago, empapado de agua, sangre y sudor, Ryuga permanecía de pie con la gran espada de gigantes entre las manos. Medía la distancia que lo separaba de la madre de Grendel y esperaba que ella tomara la iniciativa y atacara. Todos sus músculos estaban en tensión.

Cuando la ogresa al fin avanzó hacia él, Ryuga levantó el arma con un movimiento veloz y preciso, y la descargó con todas sus fuerzas sobre la cabeza de su enemiga. Esta vez, la hoja de la espada no se disolvió. El hierro atravesó la gruesa piel y los huesos de la bestia y volvió a salir salpicado de sangre.

La madre de Grendel gimió y se desplomó, malherida. Ryuga alzó otra vez la espada, pero no necesitó volver a usarla. La vil criatura se arrastró unos metros por el suelo de la caverna, agonizando, hasta que la vida la abandonó.

Ryuga decidió entonces explorar un poco la gruta. Tomó un leño de la hoguera que seguía ardiendo y avanzó a tientas entre los húmedos muros de piedra.

El agua se filtraba por las agrietadas rocas del techo y formaba charcos a aquí y allá. En algunos rincones y recovecos, el guerreros halló piezas de oro, antiguos estandartes y otros increíbles tesoros, muchos de ellos herrumbrados por la humedad y el tiempo. Era el botín de los ogros, acumulado a lo largo de los años de asaltos y matanzas.

A medida que el guerrero se alejaba de la hoguera, aumentaba la oscuridad. Pero una cueva más pequeña, con una gran roca en el centro. Sobre esa roca, yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Grendel. Junto a él estaba el brazo que su madre había robado del Herot.

Ryuga alzó la espada de los gigantes y cortó la cabeza de Grendel. La hoja de la espada, al tocar la sangre todavía fresca y ponzoñosa del ogro, se fundió. Solo la empuñadura quedó intacta. El gauta la guardó, luego tomó la cabeza de Grendel y emprendió el regreso. Buscó la salida de la gruta y nadó hacia arriba, sin detenerse. Esta vez, ninguna criatura ni serpiente marina se le acercó.

Llegó a la orilla exhausto. Al verlo, los fieles gautas, que aún lo esperaban, se abrazaron de emoción y corrieron a ayudarlo. Le quitaron el yelmo y la cota de malla, y limpiaron su rostro y su cuerpo.

Después de descansar unos instantes, Ryuga les relató todo lo que había visto, la lucha con la bestia y los valiosos tesoros que quedarían ocultos por la eternidad en las profundidades.

-Ahora volvamos al Herot-dijo el héroe-. Y luego podremos regresar, por fin, a nuestra tierra.

Se necesitaron cuatro hombres para cargar la cabeza de Grendel, clavada en una lanza.

Al alejarse, pudieron ver cómo las aguas del lago, después de tantos años, de pronto se habían tranquilizado y habían recuperado su color natural.

Mientras los gautas regresaban, los daneses estaban reunidos en la sala del palacio. Discutían sobre el plan a seguir, en caso de que la madre de Grendel volviera a atacarlos.

Ryo se lamentaba por la ausencia del valiente Ryuga, a quien no terminaba de dar por muerto.

-Señor, el gauta ya no volverá-insistía Artuz-. Es la ogresa quien volverá esta noche, llena de furia, y nos devorará a todos si no nos preparamos. Debemos estar listos.

En ese instante, Ryuga y sus hombres ingresaron a la sala. Había alcanzado a oír las últimas palabras de Artuz.

-Si hubiera sido por tu espada-dijo el gauta, desde la puerta-, esta noche, sin duda, ella estaría de nuevo aquí. Pero ahora yace muerta en el fondo del lago. Aquí está la cabeza de su hijo, Grendel.

Tras decir esto, Ryuga hizo rodar la horrenda cabeza del ogro hacia el medio de la sala. Luego el gauta se inclinó ante el Rey y le relató lo sucedido en la cueva. Cuando terminó, le entregó la empuñadura de la espada labrada por los gigantes.

-Conserva esta joya, señor, como prueba de la muerte de los ogros.

Ryo recibió admirado aquella pieza, una viejísima reliquia que tenía grabada una antigua querella: la historia de los gigantes ahogados en una tormenta. Más abajo, sobre una guarda de oro, con runa de preciosos caracteres, estaba inscripto el nombre del dueño para quien el arma había sido forjada.

Emocionado, el Rey dirigió al gauta estas palabras:

-He gobernado a los daneses por muchos años y he luchado por ellos muchas batallas. Cuando pensé que la paz por fin se había instalado entre los míos, cayó sobre nosotros el funesto Grendel. Ese enemigo se llevó nuestra alegría y destrozó mi corazón. Pero Dios me dio vida para ver con mis propios ojos la cabeza de ese asesino. A pesar de los años, querido Ryuga, mi memoria sigue activa, y por eso afirmo que nunca ha habido entre los hombres un guerrero con tu coraje, tu generosidad y tu inteligencia. ¡Que vivas una larga vida! Ahora siéntate y disfruta el festejo, y mañana podrás regresar por fin a tus tierras.

Así se hizo. Artuz, humillado, no volvió a hablar en toda la noche y se retiró temprano.

Y, al día siguiente, con el primer rayo del sol, los gautas estuvieron listos para partir, pues ansiaban volver a ver a los suyos.

Ryo entregó a Ryuga y al resto de los guerreros nuevos y esplendidos regalos, y se despidieron de un largo abrazo y los mejores augurios.

Luego los gautas treparon la nave, alzaron la vela en el mástil y soltaron amarras, rumbo a las lejanas tierras del Rey Doji, pues así lo mandaba la tradición: combatir por el honor y por las recompensas. Pero a Ryuga no le importaban las recompensas, con un poco de honor le sobraba.

Y su gloría y honor fueron, en efecto, grandes y aumentaron con el tiempo. Y cuando el rey Doji murió, en lucha contra los frisios, los gautas ya sabían quien sería el sucesor les trono...

_**FIN...**_

**Bien al fin terminé un fic. Pero...esta historia no termina aquí, falta, pero por ahora es el fin. Haré una secuela de esta muy pronto, una corta que cuente el resto de la historia. Con esto pueden matarme, insultarme, decirme y hacerme lo que quieran, lo pueden hacer. Agradezco a cada uno que leyó y comentó esta historia, mi gracias, se le agradece y que Dios se lo pague...de la mejor onda les digo que estoy agradecida con todos.**

**Adiós.**

**:D**


End file.
